Neurostimulation systems (NS) include NS leads that generate electrical pulses and deliver the pulses to nervous tissue to treat a variety of disorders. The NS lead typically includes a lead body having a number of electrodes that directly or indirectly engage with the nervous tissue. The electrodes have a predetermined arrangement (e.g., linear series or a two-dimensional array) and are controlled by a pulse generator of the NS system that may be implanted within the individual. For example, cortical stimulation (CS) is a relatively new modality that has been used in the management of movement disorders (e.g., Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, dystonia, and movement dysfunction due to a cortical infarct), psychological disorders (e.g., treatment-resistant depression), and pain that is resistant to other treatments. Another modality, peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS), has been used to treat chronic migraines and headaches. Spinal cord stimulation (SCS) has been used to manage pain, among other things.
The NS lead is typically positioned at a target site along the nervous tissue during surgery. The therapy delivered by the electrodes may be based on the different positions of the electrodes relative to one another and the nervous tissue. One challenge for NS leads, including those NS leads used for CS, PNS, and SCS, is migration of the NS lead from the original target site. More specifically, through time, the NS leads may shift from the original target site causing the electrodes to have different positions with respect to the nervous tissue. This may result in adverse events or a decrease in an effectiveness of the therapy. In some cases, it may be necessary to have an additional surgery for re-positioning the NS lead. Repeated surgeries may result in patient dissatisfaction and a removal of the entire NS system.
Accordingly, there is a need for NS leads, systems, and methods that reduce the likelihood of lead migration after an NS lead has been positioned at a target site.